


Learning to trust

by Aesa



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - High School, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Orphanage, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesa/pseuds/Aesa
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy had everything.Monkey D. Luffy lost everything.One day, call it faith, a hand reached out to himIt was given to him by someone whom Luffy never expected to meet again.A lot someones he never expected to meet again.After all, they were remnants of his past.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 46





	Learning to trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prolog to a possible multi chapter story. This is inspired by a one-shot I read a long time ago but decided it has potential to be written out. I did take a different turn with Luffy, as he is still a few years younger than Ace and Sabo but I needed Luffy to be a bit more intelligent to be able to meet them in high school.
> 
> This is the oneshot I was inspired by and revisited very often:  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9668942/1/The-Brothers-Who-Were-No-Longer-Brothers

After years of denial, of sticking to the promise of his brothers coming back, Luffy finally seemed to acknowledge what he had felt in his heart long ago.

Luffy was fifteen now.

His brothers have forgotten him.

They weren’t coming back.

It’s been seven years.

Did they ever really care about him?

Or was he just someone they could pass their time with.

Ever since Ace and Sabo disappeared without saying a word of goodbye to him, Luffy didn’t let up the trust and believe he had in his two older brothers. They did everything together. They were never separate. Even when someone in school would be mean to Luffy, Sabo and Ace would stand by his side. After the two left, things started to change.

There was not one single person that wanted to spend some time with him. He was alone in the orphanage and in school. 

Once there was a new kid that Luffy thought he could make a friend. They were both ten and started out in middle school. It didn’t take long for the other kids that Luffy new from elementary school to approach the other kid and keep him away from Luffy. 

It is not like Luffy isn’t used to being alone.

Why even bother?

He was alone.

No one was caring about him anyway.

His brothers - or the two people he at least considered as such - forgot about him.

Why bother to get friends when you are bound to get hurt anyway?

Why bother to get friends when it is so easy for family to hurt you?

Wasn’t there the promise that the three of them would always be together?

No matter where they are?

At one point Luffy was left out of the equation.

He rebelled and didn’t want to believe Makino, the head of the orphanage, that Ace and Sabo did get adopted and just left him behind. They wouldn’t do that! Makino and everyone else had to be lying!

Friends … brothers … family … they didn’t do that.

But did they really?

It was then that Luffy started to accept the fact that he will never have friends or a family. He will not allow himself to get hurt again. He will never mourn or cry about people. It is better to be alone then to be hurt by people close him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you think this is worth to follow up.


End file.
